I promise
by SpamTheSwaggyPotato
Summary: Set a month or so after 1x13. Totally Bellarke. The second chapter will be a lot longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating any of my fics recently and that I probably should before I start a new one but.. I JUST HAD TO DO THIS! **

**Clarke's POV**

_The dream is exactly the same. I wake up in a completely white room. The only colour is a picture hanging on the wall beside my bed. I pull back my covers and stand in the middle of the room, my legs pulse painfully and I wince. I wonder what happened and suddenly it all comes rushing back to me. Raven being shot, the war with the grounders, Finn... Bellamy. Something snaps in my heart when I remember what happened to him, that I'd been the ones to shut the doors. Bellamy was dead because me. Tears flow down my face and I crumple to the floor, crying into my hands. After a while I get up from the floor and pull myself together. Determined to break out of here, I take a few deep breaths, walk over to the door and look through the round window at the top. I gasp when I see Bellamy pounding his fists against the door in the room opposite me. This isn't how the dream goes! Bellamy isn't supposed to be here! Tears are rolling down his cheeks and I can hear him shouting my name..._

"Clarke?" I feel somebody shaking me. "Baby come on, wake up!" It was Bellamy!

My eyes fling open and I see Bellamy hovering over me with a worried look on his face. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him down into a tight hug.

"Oh thank God!" I mumble into his chest, pulling him even tighter.

"Princess, I'm fine! What's up with you?" When he sees the expression on my face he gives me a knowing look and kisses my forehead. "You had the dream again?" He asked. I nod slowly, my lips quivering. He wraps his arms around me and turn us over so that I'm lying on his chest. "Wanna talk about it?" He says while stroking my cheek lovingly.

"I was different this time Bell, it wasn't Monty I saw in the other room...it was you."

He gives me a small squeeze.

"Clarke, I'm fine. They can't hurt us any more, they're gone."

"Promise?" I ask, sounding like a scared child.

Bellamy puts both hands on the side of my face and kisses me slowly. Somehow he's always been able to chase my troubles away with one kiss.

"I promise." He whispers. "Now get some sleep." He wraps his arms back around my waist and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you Bell."

"I love you too."

I didn't have any nightmares that night.

**I know it was short but whaddya think? Scrap it? Continue?**

**Reviews please! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys! Just a quick authors note. Sorry if you were expecting an update. I'm just telling you that I plan to continue 'I Promise' and that I'm halfway through. It should be up tomorrow or Friday. I hope you look forward to it. I can't wait for you to read it! (I've been dying for some reviews!)**

**Also, this fic will contain a ton of Bellarke. I hope you don't mind fluff. :D **

**By the way, I was thinking of adding another pairing to this fic. Whaddya think? Just review the pairing you want me to choose and I'll consider it.**

**That's all for now x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! By the way, I know I'm late and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've had to write an article, do two REALLY long end of unit tests and a lot of revision for my ISA exam. (Which is tomorrow AAAH!) But I'm back now so YAY!**

**Also guys I really need some constructive criticism and pointers because recently I've come down with a SERIOUS case of writers block and I'm in dire need of help.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2, don't forget to review because they mean a lot to me and I love to hear what you think.**

* * *

><p><span>Clarke's POV<span>

I woke to the sweet sound of Bellamy snoring softly beside me. I'd never get used to it; he looked so different to what he did in the daytime when he was shouting out orders and being leader. He looked so... _peaceful. _His dark hair was tousled and his lips were parted. I remember about a week after we landed, when I'd stormed into his tent angry at him for something or other (which was quite a common thing back then) to find him fast asleep with his arms spread out across his bed and his head tilted. He looked so innocent. As much as I didn't want to admit it, in that moment, I saw that Bellamy wasn't the reckless, pain in the ass I thought he was. Nobody that deliberately hurt and lied to people could look that innocent when they were sleeping. Somewhere beneath the arrogant, ass hole exterior was a brave man who'd gone through hell to take care of his sister and ended up looking after 90 teenagers in the process. When I'd noticed him beginning to stir, I'd crept out of his tent and walked back to the med bay, trying to erase the image of him looking so innocent out of my mind. Back then, I'd had my walls up and I was determined not to let them down.

Now here I was lying in bed with him, once again watching him sleep. I entwined my hand with his and used the other to brush a stray lock of hair away from his face. I continued to admire him for a while until I saw his eyes twitch beneath his eyelids. A few seconds went by and Bellamy groaned, opening one eyelid to look at me.

"What time is it?" He said, rubbing his eyes lazily. He had no idea how adorable he looked.

I checked my father's watch. "Around 6AM" I told him. "I should go to the med bay, it needs to be cleaned before everybody wakes up and I have a long line of people needing medical attention."

I sat up so that I could tie my hair back and pull on my worn jacket and boots. Bellamy grabbed my pillow and closed his eyes again and tried to get back to sleep. He was such a kid sometimes.

"How do you even wake up this early without looking like crap?"

I rolled my eyes. "I love you too. I'll come wake you up in an hour." I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before pulling back the tent flap and making my way to the med bay.

* * *

><p><span>Bellamy's POV<span>

_When I open my eyes, something feels different. For one, I'm comfortable. I look down to find my lower half covered by a thick comforter and I'm actually sleeping on a mattress! I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I don't notice the small voice coming from outside the room until it gets closer._

"_Daddy?" _

_WHAT? I sit up and come face to face with a little girl sitting on the bed. She has long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She doesn't look any older than 5. She's beautiful._

"_Daddy? What's wrong?" The girl looks worried. What the hell, it's just a dream right? Might as well go with it._

"_Nothings wrong honey. Come and give me a hug." I say and open up my arms for her. Her eyes light up and she instantly jumps into my arms and wraps her tiny arm around my neck. I laugh._

_I stroke her hair and we stay like that for a while until I hear here slowly drift of to sleep. I can feel someone moving beside me, I move the sleeping child onto my chest then tilt me head to see a slightly older Clarke snoring peacefully beside me. I gently stroke her face and she starts to stir. She opens her eyes, then smiles sleepily at me and turns on her side to face me. _

"_Good morning Bell." She says, pecking me on the lips. "How long has she been a sleep?" She asks, nodding towards the sleeping form on my chest. _

_I slowly place her in between us. "About 5 minutes." _

_Clarke shook her head. "I'll never get over the fact that she wakes up so early."_

_I smirk at her. "Like you're any better, I seem to remember someone waking up at 6 AM every morning." _

_She laughs. "Yeah well, not anymore." She says, patting her stomach. "Your son doesn't seem to like waking up early."_

_My son?_

"Bellamy! Get your ass up! You need to get up, Miller, Monroe and Jasper have been waiting ages for you!" I opened my eyes and saw Octavia standing above me with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'll be right out O." I said, still disoriented from the dream. This did not go unnoticed my my little sister.

"You okay Bell?" She asked, placing the back of her hand to my head. "Your head's pretty hot."

"I'm fine." I replied. "Tell them, I'll be right out." Octavia nodded and left the tent.

Sighing, I got out of bed to pull my pants and jacket on. I grabbed my knife and gun before leaving the tent and running over to the small hunting group waiting at the gate for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo whaddya think? I hope you liked it. A lot of this fic will ignore season two and some of season one, it's completely au because I don't know whether I want people from the ark as regular characters in this fic, I'm not sure yet. Maybe some ark characters will make an appearance, maybe not. Either way, the ark hasn't come down yet.<strong>

**Remember to read and review guys xx**


End file.
